


Mama Bears

by iambjo12



Category: Victorious
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Tori and Jade get married and have a son... Dylan...  He's 4 and quite a handful... Tori gets the opportunity of a lifetime movie role and her and Jade decide that it's time for her to go back to work doing her favorite thing outside of her family... She's been a stay at home mom while Jade has worked on projects over the years, making enough money so as that they are comfortable, and then some.  The couple decide to hire a nanny, Jade is going to work from home on a screen play... and at first make sure that the nanny doesn't hurt their child... mama bears are quite protective you know ;) oh the kid is also starting preschool soon...





	1. Chapter 1

"She's a freaking Goldilocks," Jade said helping Dylan buckle himself in his carseat. Mr. Independent still needed help making sure everything clicked into place without little bitty fingers getting pinched.  
"Language," Tori said putting their bags in the back.  
"I said freaking," Jade replied rolling her eyes and making a funny face at her son who laughed.  
"Stop saying it," Tori said pulling the door down. She rolled her eyes at the scissors in the skull sticker that Jade had insisted on putting on their black minivan, another insist was the color choice.  
Jade opened the driver side door and Tori met her there.  
"You are not driving," Tori demanded.  
"I like it when mama J drives, she's funny," Dylan said from the backseat.  
"That's why mama J isn't driving honey, you don't need to learn anymore of her choice phrases when she's behind the wheel," Tori said taking the keys from Jade's outstretched hand and getting in the driver's seat. Jade took a deep breath in and got in the passenger seat.  
"Buckle ‘Em!" Dylan shouted from the back, and both women smiled back at their baby boy as they buckled in. Tori put the car in drive and they took off for home.  
"We should talk about the N-A-N-N-Y later anyway, I shouldn't have ask you right now," Tori said. Jade looked at her beautiful wife and smiled as she took her hand and kissed the back of it.  
"Park!" Dylan bellowed from his car seat frantically moving around.  
"Mama T has to go home so she can get ready for a fitting sweetie, but you and I can go while she's gone, okay?" Jade said.  
"KK!!!!" Dylan shouted, causing the both of them to roll their eyes.  
"I could ki..." Jade started to say.  
"SSsh," Tori said over her, and Jade nodded and kissed the back of Tori's hand again. She counted in her head like the therapist taught her to do in these frustrating times.  
"Did you like the woman we met today Dylan?" Tori asked.  
"She was pretty but not pretty like you or mama J," Dylan said.  
"How was she a different pretty?" Tori asked looking in the child mirror.  
"Because freakin' Goldilocks gots yellow hair," Dylan said playing with his truck. Tori glared at Jade who was biting her bottom lip, trying so hard not to laugh. Tori squeezed Jade's hand and that only made the laughter squeak out of Jade. 

Tori stopped at a red light and watched as her beautiful wife laughed as quietly as she could into her arm and marvelled at the woman in her beauty. The most wondrous person in her life was sitting in the back seat, the second sat next to her as she had for eight years, since they were seniors at Hollywood Arts, the high school where they had met.  
"I'm so glad you got over your self in high school," Tori said and that made the laughter stop as Jade looked at Tori.  
"Me too babe, me too," Jade replied.  
"Me three! NO me FOUR!" Dylan yelled.  
"You're going to have your hands full, are you sure about this Jade?" Tori asked.  
"Whatever it takes," Jade said leaning over and kissing Tori's cheek. Tori smiled then someone behind them honked.  
"Pipe down jack wagon!" Dylan yelled turning as much as his carseat would allow for.  
"Nice," Tori said and Jade laughed out loud.  
"That's mama J's little man," Jade said looking at a slight variation of her eyes beaming at her from his car seat.  
"No mercy!" Dylan proclaimed as Tori turned into their driveway.  
"Damn straight," Jade said.  
"Mama, that's a bad word," Dylan said, showing shame for his mother and it was Tori's turn to beam.  
"Yes it is baby," Tori said. Jade rolled her eyes and got out of the mini van. She unbuckled Dylan and the young boy with blue green eyes and a black as night mohawk took both of his mother's hands and they walked into their apartment like a gosh darn happy family, because when you got right down to it, that's exactly what they were. 

"I don't want mama T to go!" Dylan yelled rubbing his eyes.  
"He's going to need a nap before the P-A-R-K," Tori said going to their son.  
"Me too," Jade said.  
"Can I take a nap wif you mama J?" Dylan asked as Tori picked him up.  
"Of course you can, little man," Jade said getting Dylan's blanket from the couch where he had left it that morning.  
"Now listen, you be super good for mama J okay?" Tori said and Dylan hugged her sleepily.  
"K," yawn, "k."  
"And you, nothing scary on? Otherwise he's going to be sleeping with us again and you know what that means," Tori said to Jade who had come over to her family.  
"Two super wazzed off mothers being kicked all night," Jade said. Tori kissed her wife and Jade took Dylan from Tori.  
"I'll be home as soon as the fitting is over," Tori said getting her purse and the keys to the Charger.  
"Be careful with my baby," Jade said and Tori stopped at the door and smiled at her wife.  
"You be careful with mine," she said and walked out. Jade took the sleepy boy to her and Tori's room and laid him down on the bed. He started to stir so she laid down beside him and he cuddled into her. She held him close and the two of them drifted off to sleep. 

Jade dreamed of the day that she got over herself, as Tori always put it. It was a week before spring break of their senior year. Hollywood Arts was a pretty laid back place, but for their final grade there was to be a project that could either make or break your grade and it was due on the last day of classes before students had a week off. Frenemies Jade West and Tori Vega had the 'pleasure' of being partners on this heavily weighed assignment. Concentration was already an issue with both of them trying to make plans for the break, and their love/hate relationship, as in Jade loved to hate Tori.  
"This is so fucking stupid," Jade said throwing her pen across Tori's living room. Tori watched from the chair as it sailed into the abyss then looked back at Jade.  
"I know, I'm sorry," Tori said. Jade threw her notebook on the table, crossed her leg over the other one, and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as the brunette kept working on their project, the way the sun pouring in from the windows highlighted her hair, the way her brow furrowed when she tapped her pen and thought about what she wanted to write next. When she was quiet, Tori Vega was, well, beautiful. The thought alarmed Jade, but she still couldn't look away.  
"What's another word for -- what?" Tori asked looking up to find Jade staring at her.  
"Que," Jade replied.  
"That would be the same word, different language, what were you staring at?" Tori asked.  
"You," Jade said, softly.  
"Is there something on my face? You wouldn't tell me even if there was would you," Tori said getting up and going into the bathroom. Jade took the time to shake out whatever the hell was going on with her off, regain the hatred and annoyance she felt for Tori, damnit, Vega.  
"Thanks to you I lost a contact looking for something that wasn't even there," Tori said coming out of the bathroom in her glasses. Jade was not expecting that and her jaw dropped.  
"I..um..sorry," Jade stammered. Tori sat down next to Jade on the couch and had a concerned look on her stunning face.  
"What's wrong with you?" Tori asked.  
"Nothing," Jade said and looked away towards the door longingly.  
"You just apologized to me, for something you didn't even do no less," Tori said.  
"You lost a contact even if it wasn't my fault, I can be sorry for that if I wanna be," Jade said.  
"But you're Jade, you never want to be sorry, especially to me," Tori said. Without thinking much of it Tori felt Jade's forehead then her cheek.  
"I'm fine," Jade said softly.  
"Are you, blushing?" Tori asked pulling her hand away from Jade's burning cheek.  
"I don't blush," Jade said.  
"You said you didn't sweat either and with enough heat you finally did," Tori said.  
"There is no heat between us, let's just finish this damn project," Jade snapped getting her notebook. Tori reflected on Jade's choice of words as she went back to the chair. No heat between them? Jade usually treated her with sub-zero temperature, but today she was staring, and blushing and apologizing. What the hell?  
"I think..." Tori started to say.  
"Look, there was nothing on your face, I was just distracted and thinking about something, I am sorry that you lost a contact over it," Jade said.  
"That I'm done with one of the songs," Tori finished. She brought her notebook over to Jade on the couch and handed it to her. Jade took it and read it over quickly, barely seeing the words.  
"Looks good," she said handing the notebook back to Tori. And now a semi compliment on her work. This was getting scary and not in the usual Jade way of scary.  
"What are you doing for break?" Tori asked throwing the notebook on the table.  
"I don't know," Jade said, still in a soft edgeless tone. She sat there looking through her own notebook, the words on the page not making any sense when she tried to read over them.  
"You and Beck are still friends right?" Tori asked, testing a theory.  
"Yeah," Jade said.  
"Is he doing anything?"  
"I don't know," Jade replied. Tori took Jade's notebook and put it on top of hers and grabbed Jade's hand.  
"Okay, what the fuck is going on with you? You're sorry about my contact, you don't give a shit if I'm curious if Beck's available to hang out with, you're broken, more so than usual," Tori said. Tori saw tears stream down Jade's face and she panicked. It wasn't the first time that she had ever seen Jade cry, but it had been a very weird day.  
"I've lost it, my ability to be cold to you," Jade said.  
"Why is that a bad thing?" Tori asked.  
"I didn't say that it was," Jade replied.  
"Jade, please, just look at me," Tori said.  
"You get upset when I look at you," Jade said.  
"I promise that I won't," Tori said. Slowly Jade looked at Tori, the tears blurring her eyes more.  
"Happy?" Jade asked, no bitterness, just sadness.  
"You're crying, how can that ever make me happy?" Tori asked.  
"Because I've been wicked to you over the years," Jade said.  
"I'm not that kind of person," Tori said.  
"I know, it would be so much easier if you were," Jade said.  
"Who really wants easier anyway?" Tori said wiping away Jade's tears.

Jade awoke to familiar arms around her and she looked over her shoulder to see Tori smiling.  
"I didn't want to miss the park with him," Tori whispered.  
"But you went to your fitting, right?" Jade asked.  
"Yeah, it's all done. Starting Monday morning I'll be a star again," Tori said.  
"You're the biggest star in my world Tori WestaVega," Jade replied. Dylan started to stir and the two women quietly made their way to the kitchen.  
"So, she's blonde, what else don't you like about her?" Tori asked going to the fridge and pouring them both a cup of blue raspberry kool aid.  
"She's fine, what's important is that our son knows she isn't as pretty as his mom's," Jade said.  
"Goldilocks and three bears will never be the same again," Tori said sitting next to her wife.  
"To hell with those bears, and Goldilocks," Jade said before drinking from the cup Tori had put in front of her.  
"Okay, so I'll text Anna and tell her that she has a job starting Monday as well," Tori said pulling out her phone.  
"Mama's," they heard their son say from down on the hall.  
"Hey little man, want some kool aid?" Jade asked.  
"Ugh, better make it a double," Dylan said and Tori, for the upteenth time that day glared at Jade as her wife tried hard not to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“I can’t believe I have to be there so early tomorrow,” Tori complained standing over the stove, simmering veggies. Jade was at the kitchen table with her laptop, going over ideas for her screenplay that she was going to work on from their home. She looked up and watched Tori stirring the delicious smelling meal. 

“You haven’t been out the business for that long, you’ll get into the swing of things in no time,” Jade replied. Tori shot her a look over her shoulder, her lips frowning, but her brown eyes full of happiness. Jade stuck her tongue out at her wife and Tori rolled her eyes but smiled. 

“Put that thing back in your mouth,” Tori said and turned back to their dinner. 

“Yes ma’am,” Jade replied and made her way over to stand behind Tori and wrap her arms around Tori’s waist. Jade leaned in and nuzzled her wife’s neck with her lips before whispering in her ear “Bet you won’t say that tonight though.” 

Tori turned in her wife’s embrace, cheeks as red as the apron she wore, and she slapped Jade on the shoulder before putting her arms around Jade’s neck, the wooden spoon still in her hand. 

“Behave, Mrs. WestaVega,” Tori replied growled, grinning. 

“Yes ma’am,” Jade repeated in her own lower growl. 

“I think I like that way too much,” Tori softly kissed Jade, then turned back to the veggies. Jade slapped Tori on the ass, who yelped out by surprise, grinning, and went back to the table. She heard a banging coming from the living room and looked through the opened door. 

She watched Dylan playing with his cars and trucks and decided playing with her son sounded way more fun than going back to work. When she came into the room Dylan looked up at her and his face lit up. 

“Wanna play wif me mama J?” he asked. She sat down beside him and took the offered tonka truck. 

Tori stood in the doorway for a moment smiling at her wife and son, gently bashing the plastic toys against each other. 

“Dinner's ready,” she said softly. Jade looked up at her and nodded. 

“Come on little man, let’s go eat,” Jade said scooping the boy up and throwing him over her shoulder. Dylan giggled and squirmed as Tori tickled his feet when they walked by her. 

“No, mama T,” he bellowed, laughter falling out of his upside down face.  
“Dat tickles!”

“It does?” Tori asked, shock in her voice. “Why I never would have thought that tickling your little feetsies would be ticklish.”

Jade set the happy boy down in his booster seat and he buckled himself in as Tori and Jade set the food on the table. 

“There should be plenty of food left for tomorrow’s lunch,” Tori said taking her seat in between the two loves of her life. 

“Thank you for that, Mama J don’t cook,” Jade replied scooping veggies and putting them on Dylan’s plate. 

“Anna does, I made sure of it,” Tori said. 

“Goldilocks from today?” Dylan asked. 

“Yup,” Jade replied and ruffled the mohawk on her son’s head. He casually swatted her hand away and dug into his food. 

“The both of you need to stop calling her that,” Tori said. She looked at Jade with a disappointed look. Jade shrugged her shoulders, but nodded anyway. 

“What do I call her den?” Dylan asked. 

“Her name is Anna, I think that would be best,” Tori said, still looking at her wife.   
“Like from Frozen?” Dylan asked. Jade grinned. 

“Yes like from Frozen, and no not something to tease her about,” Tori replied, answering her son and warning her wife. Jade made a pouty face and Dylan laughed and pointed at his mother. 

“Mama J is silly, she’s going to tease her ‘bout someting,” Dylan said and Jade nodded, agreeing with her son.

“Mama J is going to be on her best behavior tomorrow, just like I want you to be,” Tori said. “We don’t want to scare her away now do we?”

“No,” Dylan said. 

“Not yet anyway,” Jade added and received a glare from Tori in response. 

They finished their meal and Jade did the dishes. She didn’t cook but because Tori did every night, she thought it was least she could do.   
Tori helped Dylan with his bath and putting on his PJ’s. They watched Frozen for the dozenth time that week curled up on the couch, Dylan in between his mama’s. 

Just like every night that Jade was home early enough, which was most nights, Tori and Jade sang to their baby boy as he laid in bed until he fell asleep. Jade turned on his night light and Tori turned the overhead light off on their way out the door, closing it quietly behind them. 

In the hallway Jade pushed Tori against the wall, her hands on Tori’s hips and kissed her deeply. Tori returned the kiss, moving her lips against Jade’s and wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Tori whispered. 

“Yes ma’am,” she replied against Tori’s lips. Tori kissed Jade hard before taking her wife’s hand and dragging her to their bedroom. 

If they had been able to conceive babies with their love making alone, the apartment would have been full of siblings for Dylan, kids ranging in age from 8 to newborn. The passion that they had found for one another their senior year had never faltered. Sure they fought, they were Tori and Jade, and what couple didn’t anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Jade laid in bed, her arms wrapped happily around her wife, and drifted off to sleep, her dreams going back to where they had left out from her afternoon nap. 

 

“Who really wants easier anyway?” Tori asked wiping Jade’s tears away. 

“It shouldn’t be this hard,” Jade said pulling out of Tori’s embrace and going into the kitchen. Tori watched as Jade paced around the table before sitting down. 

“What shouldn’t be hard?” Tori asked, her voice cautious. 

“Hanging out with you, us being together in the same room. I used to think it was because, well, because I hated you, but today I realized that I don’t hate you. Which I know you see as a good thing but I don’t see it that way because, it’s still hard to be around you and now I don’t know why that is,” Jade spewed and took a deep breath in. 

“I do think it’s a good thing, but I know what you’re talking about,” Tori said walking into the kitchen and sitting next to Jade. “How hard it can be sometimes, to be near you. It doesn’t have anything to do with the bullshit that you’ve put me through either.”

Their eyes locked and Tori reached her hand out and took Jade’s. Despite being worried about her reaction, she was relieved to find Jade squeezing her hand, not bone crushingly hard, but just the right amount. 

“Why is it hard for you?” Jade asked. Tori sighed.

“If you really want to know I’ll tell you, but it definitely will change things,” Tori replied. 

“Maybe things need to change,” was Jade’s only reply, softly spoken. 

“I like you,” Tori replied. Jade waited for her to go on. 

“And I don’t hate you,” Jade replied. 

“No, Jade, I like you, like you. I’ve had a crush on you since we first met, I think about you all of the time, I have wondered what it would be like to be your girlfriend, to marry you, what we would name a child together for christ sake,” Tori said. Their eyes never faltered from their hold. Tori watched as emotion after emotion crashed through Jade’s eyes. 

“And?” Jade asked finally.

“And what?”

“I like Thrasher for a boy,” Jade said. 

“You would,” Tori replied, rolling her eyes and breathing for the first time since her confession. 

“What do we do then?” Jade asked. 

“That depends, I’ve told you how I felt,” Tori said. 

“And I’ve told you how I felt,” Jade snapped back. 

“Not hating me, anymore, isn’t the same thing,” Tori said. 

“What am I supposed to say here?” Jade asked. 

“What’s in your heart,” Tori said. 

“Blood,” Jade replied. 

“Jesus, you just have to make everything difficult don’t you,” Tori said, drawing her hand out of Jade’s and standing up. 

“You don’t want easy, you want me, deal with it Vega,” Jade replied, standing up and pulling Tori into her, arms around her waist. Tori put her hands on Jade’s shoulders and looked up into the raven haired beauty’s eyes. “And I want you.”

“I’m just glad that you could get over yourself enough to finally figure that out,” Tori replied, tears in her eyes, and the brightest smile that Jade had even seen on the brunette was plastered on her face. 

“Better late than never,” Jade replied. “I mean, we are about to graduate, thought I would wait until the very last minute.”

“We’re only going to graduate if we get this project done,” Tori said, reminding Jade. 

“That can wait until after tonight,” Jade said and let go of Tori. She got her purse and threw Tori’s to her, who actually caught it, as surprised as she was. 

“Where are we going?” Tori asked, shouldering her purse and going to the front door where Jade was standing. 

“On our first date, can’t tell little Thrasher about it if it never happened now could we?” Jade said following Tori to her car. 

Jade took Tori to a restaurant that had a spectacular view of the ocean, where they ate together just like they did at school or out with their friends.   
It was easy enough for them to do, even slipping in some time to talk about the project. 

After graduation plans came up and they realized that they were both staying on the west coast, two different colleges but only an hour away from each other’s. Tori was going for music and Jade for screenwriting. 

Spring break plans were discussed, with nothing much going on with either family, they made some of their own. Tori wanted to learn how to snorkel, and Jade had museums she wanted to check out. They talked about what concerts they wanted to go to, one being in a week. Bob Dylan was doing an acoustic show and Jade had gotten two tickets from one of her dad’s clients. 

Jade took Tori to one of her favorite ending places, an ice cream parlor close by Tori’s house. Jade walked Tori home from there as they ate their ice cream and held hands. It didn’t really surprise Tori how natural the evening out with Jade had felt. It was the way she always thought it could be if Jade could just relax around her. She was over the moon that Jade had come to her senses. 

At the front door of the Vega residence, the two young women stood under the stars and finished their frozen treats, looking at each other and smiling. 

“So I will see you tomorrow, at school, then I thought that we could work on the project at the library,” Tori said. 

“I guess we really should finish it,” Jade replied. Tori took Jade’s hand in hers and squeezed it. 

“And until it’s finished, maybe we should wait,” Tori said. 

“On what?” Jade asked. 

“On us,” Tori replied. Jade stared into Tori’s brown eyes. 

“You didn’t have a good time tonight did you? And this your way of trying to take it back, take back what you said about liking me and wanting to be with me,” Jade’s cheeks were burning red, fueled by hurt and anger. She pulled her hand out of Tori’s and started walking down the driveway. Tori groaned and went after the raven haired beauty. 

“Jade, Jade, wait, damnit,” Tori yelled out. When she caught up with her, she spun Jade around by her shoulder, afraid of the tears in Jade’s blue-green eyes that glistened in the moonlight. 

“I had a great time with you tonight, such a great time that I don’t want it to end,” Tori said. Jade kept looking down but her body relaxed under Tori’s hand that was still on her shoulder. 

“Then what is it?” Jade asked, her voice low, unsure. 

“That I want to just hang out with you and be with you. I can’t let my feelings get in the way of this project and I know that they will,” Tori replied. She wiped the tears now spilling down Jade’s porcelain cheeks. 

“So you’re afraid that if we’re alone we’ll spend our time hand holding and giggling and shit?” Jade asked. 

“We can hold hands and giggle while we work on our project,” Tori’s voice husky and she couldn’t stop looking from Jade’s eyes to her full lips. Her voice caused Jade to look up and meet Tori’s and she saw the longing look in the brunette’s face. 

“Oh,” Jade replied. She started to blush and looked away. “But we can’t work on it if we’re making out or…” Jade’s words trailed off as she thought about everything that could prevent them from their task. 

“The sooner we get it done, we’ll be all free to do all of those things,” Tori said and immediately blushed. “I just meant that we won’t have to worry about it.” Jade looked back up and saw Tori’s red cheeks and grinned. At least she knew that Tori did actually want her. 

She leaned in and kissed Tori’s cheek, her lips brushed Tori’s neck as she pulled her into an embrace, then she walked away, back down the driveway. 

“Get some sleep Vega, we have a lot of work to do so that we can play after it’s done,” Jade called over her shoulder with a seductive smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade woke up smiling and cuddled into Tori’s back closer. It wasn’t uncommon for her to wake up in the middle of the night and want more of her wife. She kissed Tori’s neck and slid her hand up Tori’s tank top. Tori stirred and put her hand over Jade’s. She groaned but when Jade looked over she saw her wife smiling. 

“You’re insatiable,” Tori said rolling over in her wife’s arms. Jade replied with her lips on Tori’s, rolling over on her back she pulled Tori on top of her.  
Tori straddled Jade’s lap and rose up, pulling her lips away from Jade’s. In a fluent motion she removed the tank top and dropped it over Jade’s face.  
She held Jade’s hands on her hips and wiggled her ass down on Jade. 

“I have to be up in like two hours,” she said sliding Jade’s hands up over her flat stomach. Jade shook free of the cloth and watched as Tori led her hands up high enough that she could cup her breasts. Jade squeezed and Tori moaned out, her hips grinding down into Jade’s. 

“Then stop being a cocktease, Vega,” Jade hissed, bucking her hips up and squeezing on Tori’s breasts harder. Tori dropped down and kissed Jade hard moaning in her mouth as Jade slid her arms around her wife’s back and to her ass, pulling her into her. 

“I really don’t think you’re using that term correctly,” Tori panted in Jade’s ear as her wife kissed her way to her neck, nuzzling it with her teeth. Tori slapped Jade’s shoulder. “No marks, I have a job now.”

“You had a job before, that didn’t stop me then,” Jade husked in Tori’s ear, nibbling on her earlobe. 

“Why do you have to be so damn difficult?” Tori moaned out. 

“Because,” Jade said, with her arms around Tori she flipped them over. “You like it, and who really wants easier anyway?” 

“You have ten minutes, make use of your time wisely,” Tori said. Jade grinned down at her wife and kissed her passionately. Her hand traveled down Tori’s body and in the waistband of her boyshorts. 

Roughly ten minutes later, the happily married couple collapsed on the bed, panting and grinning. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and nuzzled into her wife’s neck with her neck lazily. Tori put her hands on Jade’s arms and they drifted back off to sleep. 

 

The next time Jade had woke it was still dark out but her beautiful wife was MIA from their bed. She saw that their master bath light was on and settled down from the panic that always took over when she woke up without Tori next to her. She closed her eyes and decided that although her wife had to get up that didn’t mean that she did. 

“So anyway, like I was saying, I am really sorry for how early it is but I wanted to go over some stuff,” Jade heard Tori say. 

“It’s really okay Mrs. WestaVega, I don’t mind,” she heard a vaguely familiar voice reply and Jade’s eyes flashed open. 

“He usually wakes up in the next hour or so, Jade on the other hand won’t be up until noon if she’s not woken somehow,” she heard her wife say. Guess what? Jade thought to herself.

“So it won’t be so different tomorrow morning, I’ll probably come by at the same time and make breakfast, if that’s alright?” sound the voice Jade connected to Anna. 

“That would be awesome actually, if you don’t mind,” Tori replied. 

“I’m up early anyway, I like the quiet in the mornings,” Anna said. Jade rolled her eyes and grunted. That made one of them, Jade preferred the quiet the night provided instead. 

“He eats anything and has no food allergies,” Tori said. 

“And you’re wife?” Anna asked and Jade heard Tori snort. 

“Well, she doesn’t have any allergies to food either. But she’ll just drink her breakfast, black with a little bit of sugar and cream,” Tori replied, chuckling. Jade smiled at her wife thinking that was a funny answer. Tori always laughed at her own lame jokes even if no one else did. 

“Is there anything else I should know about her? I mean I’m very good with kiddos but you’re wife is pretty intimidating,” Anna said. 

“Well hopefully she’ll be in a good mood this morning,” Jade heard Tori reply with a hint of a smile in her voice and Jade couldn’t help but to replay their night together and smile herself. 

“But when she wakes up it could go either way. Until she sees Dylan that is. That boy is the banana of her eye,” Tori said and Jade rolled her eyes. 

“Um, I think you mean apple?” Anna said. Good for you Princess Anna, Jade thought to herself. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m not the best with sayings. Anyway, after breakfast Dylan usually plays in the living room, his mama J buys him whatever his little heart desires, which as of lately has been cars and trucks. It let’s him unwind and get some frustration out. He’s a real happy kid, just has a lot of energy,” Tori said. Tori scowled Jade for lavish toy heap on a regular basis and again Jade rolled her eyes. 

“Does he like when someone plays with him?” Anna asked. 

“He can be a bit rough, too rough for me, like I said he has a lot of energy, but Jade is good at playing with him,” Tori said. 

“So I will be seeing her a lot throughout the day,” Anna said. 

“Um, I’m not really sure. She’s going to be working on a screenplay, or at least that’s the plan,” Tori replied. 

“Is that her profession or is she taking some time off from doing other things?” Anna asked. 

“You can talk to her, she doesn’t bite,” Jade knew Tori was blushing. “I just mean that I know she seems intimidating and she’ll so kill me for telling you this but she’s not as cold as she seems,” Tori said. Jade heard Anna sigh. 

“I think I’m just working myself up, I’m sure it’ll be okay as the day goes on,” Anna said. 

“She is however very sarcastic, so if you’re easily offended, things might not work out so well,” Tori said. 

“I can handle myself,” Anna replied and Jade grinned. Oh, today was going to be very interesting. She yawned and cuddled back down into the warm bed. It wasn’t until Tori was kissing her that she woke back up. 

“I’m leaving baby,” Tori whispered. As she pulled her hand away from Jade’s arm, Jade surprised her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the bed laughing. Jade sat up and gave her wife a proper farewell kiss that left the brunette blushing. 

“You be nice today,” Tori said poking her wife in the chest. Jade groaned, but nodded as Tori narrowed her eyes. Tori then gripped the front of Jade’s shirt and kissed her deeply again before walking out the door.  
Jade wanted to shout something at her wife for leaving her in such a state but swallowed it back down for their child’s sake. 

The clock on the nightstand informed her that it was 6:30 and she knew the monster would be up. She smiled and threw off the covers and went to the door. Luckily she assessed her clothing situation and threw on pj bottoms and her robe before joining her son at the kitchen table. 

Dylan’s bright blue eyes brightened as he grinned looking up at her. He was already dressed for the day in dark blue jeans and a blue and green plaid button down. 

“Mama J! You’re up early to be wif me,” he said. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. 

“Yeah little man, I am,” she replied and kissed the top of his head. Jade looked around and didn’t seen the blonde in charge of watching her son. She started to count in head humming a tune only to have Dylan join in with the words. 

“Let it Go!” he belted jumping from the chair to the floor, arms flinging about wildly. Jade continued to hum and watch as Dylan finished the song in a weird little dance. As they heard the front door close and steps coming towards them he scream “Cold never bovered me anyway!”

Jade beamed at her son until she heard clapping coming from the doorway. She casually looked over to where Anna stood smiling at Dylan as she went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.  
“That was really good Dylan,” Anna said. 

“My mama’s is da bestest singers in da whole world,” Dylan proclaimed smiling at Jade who couldn’t help but return it. 

“You sure are a lucky man to get to have two moms who can sing,” Anna replied. 

“I know, I’mma play wif my trucks, kay kay?” Dylan asked looking to Jade. She nodded and went to the kitchen table and opened the laptop. Anna busied herself with the clean up from breakfast. 

“Mama!” Dylan yelled and Jade turned around from the computer still typing. 

“What little man?” she asked. 

“Watch dis!” he said shoveling over a small truck with a much larger one. 

“Wowee,” Jade replied turning back to her work. Anna dried her hands on the dishcloth watching the exchange of mother and son. She could tell that Jade had been Dylan’s birth mother, he had her eyes and raven hair. She couldn’t help but wonder about the boy’s biological father with his tan skin, much like Tori’s Latina complexion. 

“Dylan, would you like it if I played with you?” Anna asked stepping into the doorway. He nodded but didn’t look up from his toys. Jade looked up and her and smiled her thanks before returning to the laptop. Anna’s heart fluttered as she made her way in the living room and sat down next to Dylan. 

After they played for a bit, Dylan holding back his usual roughness like his mama T had asked him to do with Anna and play like he did with her, he conned Anna into putting Frozen on. 

“If I have to hear that movie one more time I swear to christ,” Jade mumbled under her breath, shutting the laptop. 

“I’m so sorry, he has your eyes and when he looked up at me while he was begging for me to put it on I couldn’t say no,” Anna said sitting next to Jade at the table. 

“Yeah, I know the look,” Jade replied smiling, hell she was the one to teach it to him. Just then Jade’s phone indicated that she had gotten a txt and she opened the message. It was from Tori telling her that everything was going so well that the director wanted to push back their lunch. Jade rolled her eyes and typed back “Coming with food.”

“Little man, wanna see mama T?” Jade asked. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied without looking away from the movie. Jade went to the fridge and started taking out containers of food. Anna stood next to her. 

“Let me do this while you go and get ready,” Anna said taking the last container from Jade’s hand. Jade nodded and smiled at her again before walking through the house. Anna sighed and shook her head before packing up the food into a hot/cold lunch bag she found in the pantry.

Everything was ready for a nice family lunch at the studio when Jade came back down, dressed in tight black jeans, a black tank, and flannel over shirt. Her long raven locks flowed down her shoulders shimmering in the sunlight that poured through the windows. Jade’s beauty made Anna’s heart flutter again and she turned away facing the bag on the counter. 

“Is there anything you want me to do specifically while you’re out?” Anna asked. 

“Yeah, come with us,” Jade said with a lilt in her voice. Anna turned around and smiled. Dylan had attached himself to Jade’s leg and she hauled him around as she walked.

“Really?” she asked. 

“Oh, I’m sure the little man will keep you plenty busy while we’re there,” Jade replied. 

“Uh huh!” Dylan exclaimed from Jade’s leg. 

“Don’t tell mama T but I am driving in rush hour and you’re definitely going to hear some new words kiddo,” Jade said ruffling Dylan’s hair.

“Kay, Kay,” he said standing up. Jade got the keys to the minivan and walked out with Dylan swinging their arms. Anna carried the bag out and put it in the back while once again Jade supervised Dylan buckling in. 

 

“There’s my baby boy,” Tori said smiling as Dylan came hurtling through the studio. She bent down and caught up, pulling him up into her arms. 

“Mama T,” he squealed, hugging his mother. Tori set him down and he started running. Anna put the bag down and chased after the young lad. Jade went to Tori and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

“We so need to talk,” Jade said. Tori took her wife’s hand and led them to a set of director’s chairs.

“What’s up buttercup?” Tori asked sitting down. Jade looked over her shoulder to Anna and Dylan finding the nanny had captured the boy and was swinging him around, the both of them laughing. Jade smiled and caught Anna’s eye and the blush came back to her cheeks. 

“Okay, the nanny is so fucking into me it’s ridiculous,” Jade said turning back to her wife. 

“What?” Tori replied. 

“Watch,” Jade said pulling the other chair around and leaning against the arm, displaying her toned backside. She nudged her head towards Anna. “Is she looking?” Tori saw the nanny she had hired looking longingly at her wife’s ass. 

“Oh,” Tori said quietly. She looked back at Jade. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Jade exclaimed. “I mean the worst I was planning was calling her Princess Anna, but I didn’t even get to use it. She’s been giving me these looks and blushing and talking about my eyes.”

“Well, it’s not her fault that your eyes are spectacular,” Tori smiled leaning over the chair and kissing her wife. 

“What she’s doing now?” Jade asked when Tori pulled away. Tori glanced over Jade’s shoulder. 

“She’s still watching your ass,” Tori whispered into Jade’s ear. “And now she’s laughing.” Jade looked into Tori’s eyes confused. Just as she was about to ask she heard the pitter patter of her son’s shoes on the concrete and felt his small hand smacking her ass. 

Tori smiled as she watched her wife chase their laughing son around. She didn’t notice Anna standing in front of her until she cleared her throat. Tori met her eyes still smiling and motioned to the other chair. Anna sat down and they watched as Jade caught Dylan and threw him over her shoulder and spun. 

“You’re a very lucky woman, she’s beautiful,” Anna said. Tori turned and looked at the younger woman. 

“Hmm?”

“I mean he, he’s beautiful.” Anna sighed. “They both are.” Tori laughed. Anna looked at her and started laughing with her. 

“Next you’re going to tell me that I’m beautiful and we’re just such a beautiful family, all the while thinking of how hot my wife is.”

“You are beautiful, and so is Dylan, but yeah, your wife is hot as hell,” Anna said. 

“I like that you’re honest,” Tori replied. “You should see his father.”

“Beautiful as well?” Anna asked.

“Gorgeous, him and Jade were a couple in high school, we all stayed friends, but they were definitely the hottest couple around,” Tori said. 

“Until the two of you got together, I’m sure,” Anna said and Tori blushed. 

“We did attract a lot of stares,” Tori replied. Anna put her hand on Tori’s that rested on her lap. 

“You still do,” Anna said smiling. Dylan screamed out with laughter and they looked up to see his shirt up and Jade blowing raspberries on his stomach. Jade looked up smiling and saw Anna’s hand on Tori’s in her lap. She pushed it down to reevaluate for later and gave her son her full attention. 

Lunch was nice and quiet even Dylan was placated with his food, sitting in Tori’s lap. 

“When will you be home tonight?” Jade asked. Tori sighed,

“I don’t know, this guy is a really good director but he’s kind of a pain in the ass,” Tori whispered the last part. Jade scanned the crowd and set her blue green mesmerizing eyes on said pain in the ass and got up. 

“I got it,” she said walking in his direction. 

“Oh no no, Jade,” Tori called out. Dylan had fallen asleep with his sandwich to his lips and Tori looked at Anna for help only to find the blonde watching her wife’s ass walking away. She sighed and stood up with her son clinging to her and made her way over to Jade’s heated discussion with her boss. 

“Look asswipe, I don’t give a shit about your deadline, I give a shit about my wife and she will be home at a decent hour every night, do you understand?” Jade said pointing her finger in the man’s chest. 

“Yes, Ms. West,” the director replied. “Can I go now?”

“Get out of my sight. Wait, no more of this work through lunch shit,” she called out and he nodded. 

“What was that about?” Tori asked. 

“I handled it.” Jade looked at Dylan and took him from Tori gently. He clung to her neck and fell back asleep. “Where’s Anna?”

“Over where we were, watching you,” Tori replied.

“At least I wasn’t holding hands with her,” Jade replied cocking her eyebrow. She grinned at the surprise on her wife’s face.

“What are we going to do?” Tori asked. 

“You mean with the fresh meat that’s clearly interested in us?” Jade replied. 

“We’ll talk about this later, I have to get back to work,” Tori said kissing Dylan’s cheek and walked away.


End file.
